Hyper Roomates
by fear-the-jinx
Summary: i know, i know, i probably shouldn't be starting a new story, but this one tennyo and i have been working on for a while so, it's been going on for awhile, we just needed to post it, so here it is
1. chapter 1

This is a story Tennyo and I have been working on for awhile, we are proud of it.

Danke,

Daniy jinx

Chapter 1

"Hey Tennyo, I've been waiting for you girl!" An excited dark brown spiky haired girl said. Wear a pair of dark blue Carpenters pants and a dark green slightly baggy shirt, showing off her many black and red rubber bracelets covering her Japanese tattoo's on both wrist, with a pair of black flip flops.

"Hey Jinx!" Tennyo said as she gave Jinx a big bone crushing hug, wearing a red tank top with slightly baggy blue jeans and a pair of high heeled black shoes. "Why were you waiting for me?"

"Because I locked myself out again" the girl named Jinx admitted

"Girl, that is the four time this week!" Tennyo said unlocking the door to their four bedrooms, two bathroom apartment, provided by the college that they both go to. "You'd think that in our second year of college that you'd finally learn to pick up your keys before you leave"

Tennyo Haflinger and Jinx Deatherage have been best friends for only about five years. Meeting on an internet chat room they quickly got to know each other, finding out that they both shared an obsession with anime they began to e-mail each other back an forth. Finding out that they were going to the same college, they decided to become room mates.

Tennyo Haflinger, was your average hyper teenager, wait that's an under statement, she was beyond hyper, nothing could bring this girl down, she was 19 years of age, she had long shoulder length dark blonde hair, giving you the impression that it was brown, her dark blue eyes that made men stop in their tracks to admire them, her petite body and a couple inch's shorter then her friend, which she made up for with high heeled shoes.

Jinx Deatherage, is your pretty normal 19 year old girl, if you call being dangerous and wild normal. She's hyper to the point of annoyance on her good days, she has dark brown two inch long spiky hair, giving the appearance that it's almost black with glee added, her dark green eyes covered with small black rimed glasses, which she prefers better than her contacts, that change colors to whatever mood she is in, giving off a mystery about her, tall and petite she stands about five feet eight inch's almost taller then most guys she meets.

"Jinx's I thought you had class today?" Tennyo asked placing the keys on the table next to the ones that Jinx forgot to grab that morning.

"Yeah, but they got canceled?" Jinx said in a questionable tone flopping down on the dark blue couch in the living room.

"That's weird so were mine?" Tennyo said also sitting on the couch next to Jinx, turning on the television

"Well, then what do you want to do today?" Jinx asked staring at the anime that flickered on the screen.

"There's a party going on down the street, and guess who's going?" Tennyo ushered, know that the people she was talking about would get Jinx to go.

"Who" Jinx asked sitting up a little hoping it was who she thought it was.

"The Thunder Gang!" Tennyo said excitedly, as she watched Jinx's eyes widen with excitement.

You see they weren't excited because they like these people; no they despised them with a passion. The Thunder Gang was not liked at all by these two, the leader of the gang is Kouga Incubus who's the biggest asshole you'll ever met, with is two annoying pervert at his side Hiten and Manten Storm, and then there's his whiny ass girlfriend Kagome Higurashi.

Tennyo and Jinx have wanted Revenge on that gang for years now, and this might be there chance to finally get it.

"Do you think that we might actually get a chance to get them back for what they did to us?" Jinx asked, with excitement clear in her voice, resting her head against the back of the couch.

"I hope so?" Tennyo answered also resting her head against the back of the couch. "What to do, what to do?"

"I don't know but let's hurry, and get dressed. The revenge must begin." Jinx said getting up from the couch and walking out of the living room, with Tennyo fallowing close behind.

"Hey Tennyo, you ready?" Jinx shouted from the hall near the front door, wearing a black tank top with 'I'm multi-talented, I can talk and piss you off at the same time' wrote on it in white lettering , showing off her large fairy tattoo on her right shoulder blade, and a pair of baggy camo pants, with dark green flip flops. Her hair spiked and her black small rimed glasses in placed atop her pierced nose.

"Yeah, yeah, coming" Tennyo said walking into the hall, wearing a red tank top with 'I'm insane, what's your excuse?' wrote in black lettering, with dark blue slightly baggy jeans, and pair of dark blue running shoe, her hair in a pony tail, swaying as she walked. "Remember to grab your keys." She reminded Jinx playfully grabbing her own.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha" Jinx said sarcastically, grabbing her keys.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Tennyo asked jumping up and down excitedly as the walked down the hall.

"Yeah I already put it in my car." Jinx said calmly, fallowing her hyper friend. Not wanting to be in the hyper mood right now, with being still tired and all.

"I'm guessing you had to use the spare key under the car door again, didn't you?" Tennyo teased breathing hard from all the jumping.

Jinx didn't answer

"HA, I knew it" Tennyo said pointing at her spiky haired friend

They made it out to Jinx's car, which was dark brown '00 Grand AM, not bothering to wait for it to be unlocked, since Jinx never had enough sense to lock her doors, Tennyo jumped into the passenger side, fallowed closely by Jinx on the drivers side.

"Where's the stuff?" Tennyo asked while buckling her seat belt

"In the back" Jinx said buckling her seat belt as well

Tennyo turned around to see a duffle bag packed with what they needed, and couldn't help the huge smile that crept on her face, and began to clap with joy.

"This is going to be way fun!" Tennyo said turning back around in her seat, to flip on the radio, just as Jinx started the car.

Fighting over the radio the whole way there, Tennyo and Jinx finally made it to the party, bring the car to a slow stop. They both looked out the window with huge grins on their faces, it had already begun.

Both exciting the car Tennyo grabbed the huge duffle bag from the back set; while jinx made sure she had her keys in her pocket.

Making their way towards the door they noticed The Thunder Gang's black Comoro. They both grinned even bigger; this was it if the gang was already drunk they wouldn't have to wait that long for revenge.

Walking up the steps and threw the already opened door, they where almost thrown back by the smile of beer.

Tennyo looked over at Jinx and gave her a slight nod, meaning 'look around for them.' Jinx headed in one direction, moving drunken teens as she walked, and Tennyo did the same keeping their goods close to her.

It wasn't long before Tennyo's butt vibrated, fishing out her bright red flip phone out of her back pocket, she held it up to her ear.

"Yeah?" she said

"I FOUND THEM!" Jinx shouted into the phone, making Tennyo pull it away from her ear.

"Where are you?" Tennyo asked bring the phone back up to her ear.

"I have no clue?" Jinx admitted.

"Hold on I think I see you?" Tennyo said, squinting at the figure a couple yards in front of her standing in front of a door holding a bright pink cell phone to her ear. "Turn around or something?" Tennyo said in to the phone, still watching the figure as it turned around "Found you"

"Good now get here quick, we have some revenge to do." Jinx said in her best man voice.

"Alright I'll be there in a second." Tennyo said laughing; she hung up her cell and put it back in her pocket, and began moving drunken teens to get to her friend.

So was about at the door when a man bumped into her, quickly apologizing she turned to look at him, and her heart leapt in to her throat instantly coming into contact with a pair of golden eyes. He was handsome, no want that was an understatement, he was hot. He had long sliver hair that came to about his middle back, wearing a white muscle shirt with a black button down shirt over top of it, and dark tan cargo pant, with a pair of black boots.

Quickly regaining herself, Tennyo apologized again, turned around a started walking towards her friend.

It wasn't long until she made it to the room Jinx was standing in, walking in she stood by her friend. She looked down to find them The Thunder Gang, passed out on the floor next to a couch in what looked like a living room. All dressed in black leather jackets and pants.

"This is going to be great" Jinx said rubbing her hands together with an evil grin on her face.

"Lets get started" Tennyo said walking towards the door and closing it with a soft click.

Well, what did you think?


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tennyo and Jinx both walked out the door, wiping their hands of imaginary dirt, both sporting huge grins on their faces.

"Hey Tennyo where do you want too sit and wait?" Jinx asked

"I think whatever is closest to the door would be perfect," Tennyo answered, briefly looking around the room she found a unoccupied small couch, just enough room for her and Jinx to sit at and relax. "Over there would be perfect" she said pointing to the said couch.

Tennyo and Jinx walked over to the corner where the ugly purple couch was located, and flopped down in it, Jinx resting her feet on the small coffee table in front of her, with Tennyo rested her head on Jinx's shoulder, both preparing for the long wait of what was to come.

It wasn't soon until the door that they cam out of not to long ago opened. Out stepped a tall tan man with a long dark brown ponytail. Keeping his back to everyone at the party, Both Tennyo and Jinx Smiled, it was Kouga, the one that they wanted to get back the most. They both sat up, Tennyo taking her head off of her friends shoulder while Jinx's placed her feet back on the floor, and they waited. Finally Kouga turned around holding his hand up to his forehead as if trying to hold back a headache.

The whole room fell silent; there he was Kouga Incubus, the most feared Gang leader on college campus, painted up like a clown. His face completely white, his nose painted red his cheeks painted Pink and the front of his face spray-painted the colors of the rainbow.

Both girls sitting on the ugly purple couch couldn't help themselves as they broke out in a fit of laughter, both holding their sides as tears of joy ran down their faces. Every person in that room staring at them, as if they had two heads.

The door opened again, and this time the rest of the Thunder Gang came out, bring a whole new fit of laughter to the two ladies on the couch. Hiten and Manten were both painted up as hookers, with their finger nails painted bright red and their over exaggerated blue and pink make up, and Kagome who was painted up as Pink pig, with ears and a snot painted on her nose.

All not even realizing this, which made it even more hilarious? They were all just standing there in front of the door, rubbing their pounding heads. Kouga finally realizing they had an audience of silent partygoers quickly got irritated.

"What the Fuck are you all staring at?" He shouted make just about everyone, except the laughing ladies, jump.

"Kouga, could you please not ye......oh god" Kagome said finally getting a look at Kouga's face. "What happened to you?" she asked touching his clown like face and hair.

"What do you mean what happened to me, what happened to you?" Kouga asked fingering her piggy ears atop her head.

Jinx finally calmed down enough to poke the still laughing Tennyo to her right. "I think this would be a good time to leave?" She suggested

"I think you're right" Tennyo said as she a Jinx got up and walked threw the statue like people still staring at the 'painted' gang, still laughing slightly as they made there way out the door, and out side.

"You know that was very unladylike." A voice came form beside them

Turning to see who it was Tennyo's eyes grew wide. "It's you; you're the guy who I bumped into in the crowed." It sure was, it was the same guy leaning his back and head up against the wall of the house, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yep, that's me name Inuyasha Blackford." he said opening hid golden eye, and turning to look at them.

"Tennyo Haflinger"' she waved

"Jinx Deatherage" She said not bothering to wave.

"I heard you two are looking for some room mates?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face. It's true they have been looking for roommates to fill those to empty rooms in their apartment. They put out fliers, the works, but no body seemed to want to live with to the two most hyper girls on campus.

"Yeah we have, you interested?" Jinx asked

"Yeah my older half brother and I need a place to live as soon as possible." He said fidgeting

"Well, it's hundred bucks a piece, and you have to buy your own food." Tennyo said

"Alright sounds good." He said pushing off the wall "How soon can we move in?" he asked still with that cocky grin on his face.

"Don't you want to see the apartment first?" Jinx asked confused, she grabbed Tennyo by the arm gently and started to walk towards her car; they really needed to get as far away from this place as possible.

"Nope, we have been looking for a place to live for about two months now, right now we will take anything, been sleeping in our cars." He confessed as he began walk with them.

"Well alright." Jinx said as she opened the passenger side door and put the duffle bag in the backseat, she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist noticing he had a watch on, and read the time, and it was 11:00 at night. "Well do you have a place to stay now?" She asked concerned, she didn't want anybody sleeping in the streets or in their car.

"Nope" he said sadly

"Well, the rooms are already cleaned out they both have a full size beds, so you can sleep their tonight." Jinx said, "If, you both give me your hundred dollars up front." She said holding out her right hand, as if clearing her point, but was surprised when he placed hundred dollars in her hand.

"Ok......that was unexpected" Tennyo said taking the money out of Jinx's hand and putting the money in her pocket. "But what about your half brother?" she asked somewhat concerned

"He's waiting in his car; he's not much of a party person. We mostly just come to parties to find a place to live." He said as he glanced between the two.

"Well" Jinx began "Just fallow us" she quickly as she noticed that Kouga came running out of the house looking rather pissed. "Tennyo get in the car!" she whispered to her as she ran past her to get in the drivers sided, fallowed quickly by Tennyo on the passenger side

"We'll meet you at the end of the roa," Tennyo said to Inuyasha, as she pointed in the direction they we're heading.

Inuyasha understood why they we're running, and smiled and nodded his head.

'These girls are nuts' he thought to himself as he walked to where his brother was sitting waiting patiently in his black BMW.

"Got ourselves a place." He said as he jumped into his own silver mustang and started it up, only to have his brother do the same, and began to drive down the road where he found Jinx's car waiting where they said they would be.

Pulling up behind them he honked his horn, and waved.

"Well he and his brother must have a lot of money?" Jinx said noticing the Black BMW pull up behind him. "Well we best be on our way." With that said she pulled of the curb and drove home, fallowed by two soon to be roommates.

"Here it is!" Tennyo said unlocking their apartment door. Stepping aside she let Inuyasha in to look around, with her and Jinx standing at the door.

"Looks cozy" he said while looking around, the ceiling were higher then most ceiling seeing as how the building that the apartment is in, is an old abandon factory building, all the walls each had huge floor to ceiling windows covered by thick dark curtains, the floors were a beautiful dark red hard wood, looking to his left he saw the huge bright yellow kitchen, looking to the left of the of that he saw a dark blue couch and chair sitting in front of a medium sized television and a desk pushed up against the wall near a floor to ceiling window, which he figured was the living room, then he noticed that there was a wall that divide the space.

"You and your brother's rooms will be down the hall to your right" Jinx said while her and Tennyo walked in and making her way around that divider and down the said hall, with Inuyasha in tow, with three doors on the right side and two on the other, with one at the end of the hall.

"Ok, what about a bathroom?" Inuyasha asked, fallowing close behind

"This one," Tennyo said while opening up the middle door revealing a blue and white small tiled bathroom. "Is yours and your brothers."

"And there one of the rooms" Jinx said pointing to the door left next to the bathroom "and there is the other" she said pointing to the door on the other side of the bathroom.

"Alright... I'll take this one" Inuyasha said walking to the door on the right of the bathroom; right across from Tennyo's bedroom.

Inuyasha opened the door to find dark red walls and dark red carpet, with a full size bed in the middle of the room with a medium sized dresser right next to a door that looked like a walk in closet, and only two floor to ceiling windows on the on the opposite wall form where he stands in the doorway. (A/N: Tennyo: why don't I have this room? – Jinx: "cause you have your own room smartass! - Tennyo: Oh ... yeah right I forgot ")

"Perfect" he said with a grin "Red is my favorite color."

"Yeah well the guy who lived here before us used it as his game room or something, that's not important," Tennyo said standing beside Jinx in hall.

"Does your brother like the color pink?" Jinx asked calmly, trying to hold back her laughter.

Inuyasha spun around, with a scowl on his face. "Are you trying to tell me that the other room is pink?" he asked Jinx

"Yeah, it's the brightest pink you'll ever see." Tennyo said trying as well to hold back her laughter

"You're kidding......Right?" he asked as he walked out of his room and down the hall that would be his older brother's room. Opening the door it was much like his room, the same windows, with the same kind of bed and dresser, only it wasn't pink it had Dark blue carpet, with cream-colored walls. "That was so wrong" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the room and in to the hall to stand in front of the giggling girls.

Inuyasha walked out of the front of the old big abandon factory apartment building to see that his brother leaning up against his black car in the parking lot.

"Hey asshole, were moving in." He said as he walked back in to the building, his brother pushed off of the car and began to fallow his little brother.

Once at the door Inuyasha used the key's that Tennyo let him barrow, he unlocked the door and walked in to an empty apartment. "Hello?" he called out

There was no answer.

"Hello?" He called out again as he let his brother in and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

"Hold on a sec!" Jinx and Tennyo yelled from the hall, laughing

Inuaysha, fallowed by his brother, made their way to the hall, only to see Tennyo pinning Jinx to the floor. "Uh, what's going on?' Inuyasha asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Nothing" Tennyo said laughing as she let go of Jinx and began to stand up, only to came crashing back down again when Jinx grabbed her legs.

"Ah ha, now who's boss?" Jinx asked laughing as she got up off the floor, and came to stand in front of the brothers, she noticed the taller more handsome man behind Inuyasha, and couldn't help but look him up and down, he had Long Silver wrist length hair, he looked some what like Inuyasha only a little colder; he was wearing kaki cargo pants with a dark blue loose fitting shirt and black boots, he was hot.

"Hello, I'm Jinx Deatherage, and the one on the floor is my best friend, Tennyo Haflinger" Jinx said extending her hand.

"Sesshomaru Blackford" He said shaking her offered hand.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jinx!" Tennyo shouted from Inuyasha's new room

"Yeah?" she shouted from the living room, where she was plopped in front of the television watching god knows what?

"Can Sesshomaru borrow a couple of your pillows?" She shouted walking into the hall.

"Yeah sure, what about Inuyasha?" she shouted back.

"I'm going to let him borrow a couple of mine, if he wants them that is" She shouted walking into Jinx's room at the end of the hall she grabbed two of the many pillows her friend had spread all over her queen sized bed. Walking back out of the room closing the door behind her she walked back into Inuyasha'. "Here you go" She said handing him the two white pillows.

"Thanks" he said taking them and throwing them on the bed.

"I'll get you a blanket" she said walking back out of the room, only to come back in a matter of minutes holding a dark red blanket "you said red was your favorite color right?"

"Yeah," he said taking the offered blanket

"Well.....good night Inuyasha." Tennyo said walking out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Looking down the hall she found Sesshomaru's door was open, and the light was on. Walking slowly down the hall she came to his door, he was sitting on the floor, with his back to the bed, reading. Knocking on the door frame lightly, he looked up at her with an emotionless expression.

"Would you like a couple pillows and a blanket?' she asked

He only nodded and went back to reading his book.

"Ok, be right back." She said walking off, only to come back minutes later with two dark blue pillows and a dark blue comforter. "I hope you don't mind, they came straight from Jinx's bed?" she said walking in a placing them on the bed.

Again her only response was a slight shake of his head.

Tennyo walked into the living room, and flopped down on the couch next to her friend.

"So which one do you think is cuter?" Jinx whispered, taking her eyes off of the television to look at her friend

"Um ...I think I'd have to go with Inuyasha?" Tennyo whispered back "and you?" she asked

"Sesshomaru." she said, watching as her friend got back off of the couch and stretched, "Going to bed?" She asked as she glanced at the neon green numbers on the DVD player, it read 2:25 in the morning.

"Yep I've got class tomorrow." Tennyo said holding back a yawn. "See you tomorrow, hug and kisses" with that said she walked out of the living room. Leaving her friend, whom she knew pretty much never slept.

Jinx sat at the desk in the living room, with her lap top on her lap and her feet propped up on the desk. Wearing a red tank top with 'sugar daddy's' wrote in yellow on the front of it and red pajama pants with the candy itself drawn all over them; her glasses on and her hair down and wet, having taken a shower only twenty minutes ago.

Having heard a noise she looked up from her computer screen to find Sesshomaru walking into the living. She watched him as he made his way over to the couch and sat down, wearing only a pair of dark blue plaid pajama pants, with his hair tied loosely at he basic of his neck, and a book tucked under his arm.

"Why aren't you in bed?' he asked as he pulled the book out a began to read

"Whoa, he specks" Jinx laughed "I don't like to sleep." Jinx answered, turning back to her computer screen, and taking a sip of her black coffee.

"You two are not from America are you?" He asked noticing hers and Tennyo's accents, never taking his eyes off of his book.

"Nope, I'm from Germany and Tennyo is from Holland." Jinx said "We met on-line on an anime chat room, and became quick friends, than we found out we were going to the same college by chance, thus here we are."

"What are you going to school for?" He asked

"Is this like twenty questions or something?" Jinx asked, still not looking away from her precious computer screen "I don't mind, just as long as I get to ask you questions as well."

"Fare enough" He agreed

"I'm going to school for Art, And to become an English teacher." She said answering his previous question "Do you go to School?"

"No, already went"

"What did you go for, and how old are you?" she asked looking away from the computer to him, now more curious then ever

"Business and I'm twenty-one, how older are you?" he asked also raising his eyes form his book to meet hers.

"I'm nineteen" she reaching for a piece of paper on the coffee table in front of him.

He chuckled a little bit when he notice the Japanese tattoo on her left wrist.

"What's so funny?" she asked, felling slightly uncomfortable.

"Your tattoo, who do know what that means right?" he asked

"Yep I do, I have one on the other wrist to." Jinx said holding up her right wrist smiling big. "You're the only person I've ever met that knows what they mean."

"Well, you're the only person I've ever met that would put 'one's right hand' and 'one's left hand' on their wrists."

"Hey, had to do something, tattoos are addictive, do you have any?' She asked

"Yes" he answered as he watched her fold her lap top, and put it on the desk, and walk over to sit next to him on the couch.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" She asked she loved to see other people's tattoos; it always amazed her at how people have different tastes.

With out answering her, he scooted forward on the couch a little bit and lean forward. "That is one of them" He said looking at her over his shoulder.

Jinx gazed down at his back, moving he's think silver mane, and resting it on his shoulder she found a huge detailed cross in the middle of his back. Raising her hand to his back she began to trace it with her finger tips, it was beautiful. It was a simply cross, but beautiful all the same. He leaned back again when he felt her hand live his back. "It's beautiful" Jinx said

"Your turn" he said

Sticking out her pierced tongue at him with a smile, she turned her back to him; he moved away the strap of her tank top to get a better look of the tattoo half naked fairy with leaf looking wings, curled up in a ball on her left shoulder blade.

Turn back around Jinx smiled "Your turn"

This went on for another hour as thy showed off each others tattoos and scars, each enjoying the others company.

"Well, I don't have anymore tattoo's or scars? What do you want to do next?" Jinx asked excitedly, she hasn't had anybody to stay up with her in such a long time.

"Huh," he thought, "why is that you don't sleep?" he asked leaning back on to the couch, getting back into the question they neglected early.

Jinx also leaned back onto the couch, resting her head up against his arm across the back. "I don't know, I just don't enjoy, always afraid I'll miss something, I guess." Jinx answered "Why aren't you asleep?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't go to sleep for another." He looked at the green numbers on the DVD player it read 3:00 in the morning "four hours, you?"

"The same, I have to at least get an hour of sleep before I go to class." She sighed she hated sleeping.

Just at that moment a large fat black and with Great Dane bog walked into he room and jumped up on the couch next to Jinx and rested it's head on her lap. "Hey Rex!" Jinx said rubbing Rex's large ear.

"You have a dog" Sesshomaru stupidly stated, as he reach out to pet Rex's other large ear.

"No Sesshy, this is a cat" She said sarcastically, using the nickname she gave him when she got tired of saying his long name.

"Speaking of nicknames is Jinx your real name?" he asked calmly, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Yep" She answered happily, flipping on the television with the remote filling the room with cartoons noises.

"Interesting" he said his expressionless mask still up

Four hours and eight cartoon shows later, Jinx got up from the couch and stretched, holding back a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Well Sesshy, I think it's time I go to bed." She said as she patted her back side, making Rex get his lazy butt off the couch. "Gute Nacht" Jinx said as see walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and lift the room, with Rex fallowing closely behind her.

Sesshomaru sat their for a couple minutes, staring at the book he neglected, it was odd he really did enjoy her company, usually he would rather die then to be in the company of a women, but some how she was different, she didn't act like normal girls, in fact she acted like a guy. (She's not gay!) She had more tattoos then he did and more scars at that.

He too got up from the couch and made his way to the end of the hall, where his and Jinx; bedrooms where, briefly he stopped at his door before opening it, to listen to the sounds of her cursing to herself about 'stupid pillows' and 'stupid dogs'.

Smiling a rare smile he walked into his room, closing the door behind him

Translation: Gute Nacht = 'good night' in German

the next chapter is going to be mostly about tennyo and Inuaysha


	4. chapter 4

This chapter is for 'Kari the evil fuzzie' thank you so very much for the sweet review oh and I love your name, that is so cute.

The dogs in this chapter are based on real dogs; in fact they're based on all of my dogs.

Danke,

Daniy jinx

Chapter 4

Tennyo walked around the wall dividing the living room from the hall, making her way over to the large yellow kitchen, wearing her dark blue pajama bottoms and grey sweater that read 'care bears suck!' on the front in blue lettering.

She plopped down on the rolling stool in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen, reaching for the cereal and a bowl in the cabinet next to her feet, she pulled out a box of 'lucky charms' and a medium sized bowl, rolling over to the fridge she opened it up and pulled out a gallon of milk, rolling back over to the island she reached over to the counter and pulled out a spoon. Making her breakfast she congratulated herself for not once touching ground.

Looking up from her bowl when she heard the sound of some one entering the kitchen, she smiled half heartedly and rolled her eyes, when she saw Inuyasha stroll in yawning, and scratching his privates, but she couldn't help but stare at what he was wearing, or should I say wasn't wearing. He only had on a pair of dark red boxers, she about drooled into her 'lucky charms'.

"You hungry?" she asked, coming out of her stumper when he sat down in front of her.

"Yeah" he replied, running his hand threw his messy silver hair.

Tennyo only slid him a spoon, the box of opened 'lucky charms', the gallon of milk, and a bowl.

"Then eat up!" she said, taking another bit of her cereal.

Just then a very pissed, very tired looking Jinx walked into the kitchen, her hair a mess, glasses half way on her face, and cloths looking as if she slept in them.

"Jinx, did you forget to do your laundry again?" Tennyo asked looking at her friends wrinkled baggy blue jean pants, wrinkled slightly baggy dark pink 'power puff girls' shirt.

"Grr" was her only response from her sleepy friend, watching as she yawned and poured herself a cup of hot coffee.

"Did you just growl?" Inuyasha asked looking up from his now made breakfast.

"Grr" she replied again, walking out of the kitchen.

"Remember to grab your keys!" Tennyo shouted in Jinx's retreating direction.

"GRR" Jinx said again, and the next thing they heard was the door slam.

"Sorry, she not a morning person" Tennyo apologized for her friend.

"I can't see that." Inuyasha said, turning his attention back to his now soggy cereal.

"So, do you go to college?" Tennyo asked, trying her hardest not to go into an uncomfortable silence.

"Nope, I already went" Inuyasha said, in between bits of his cereal.

"For what?" Tennyo asked, she really wanted to get to know him, she was going to be leaving with him, might as well, and it could be that he was hot.

"Art and building design, what are you going to college for?" he asked, taking his attention off his now disgusting cereal.

"(I forgot what you said you wanted to go to college for)" Tennyo replied proudly.

"Hey, do you want to go to breakfast with me?"

"Sure, I guess, but I thought we were eating breakfast?" she said, getting up form her stool.

"You call this a breakfast, Keh." He said also getting up from his stool.

They both grabbed their used dishes and placed them in the sink to be washed later, both silently volunteering Jinx.

Walking out of the kitchen, Tennyo stopped, making Inuyasha stop as well.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah, what about your brother, wouldn't he want to go to breakfast with us too?" she asked, hoping that the answer would be no, she was just trying to be polite.

He laughed. "Yeah, and you think Jinx isn't a morning person, you're funny" he laughed walking around the wall, and into the hall that they all shared, still laughing as he made his way to the bathroom him and his brother shared.

"Some on as bad as Jinx, oh god." Tennyo thought aloud as she too made her way to the bathroom, she and Jinx shared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sitting across from one another in a booth, in the small dinner down the street form the apartment that they now shared, Tennyo sat wearing a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans, high heeled brown shoes, and a red semi tight shit that red 'Stupidity isn't a crime, so your free to go' on the front in black lettering, she shifted uncomfortable in her set.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked, noticing that this was like the fifteenth time she shifted. Wearing a pair of baggy cameo cargo pants, dark brown dress shoes, and a dark blue tee-shirt, with 'Carson City 1986" wrote on the front of it in warn out lettering.

"Yeah it's just that" she began, shifting yet again "there is something wrong with this set"

"Like what?" he asked, looking down at her set, seeing nothing wrong with it he looked back up at her, to she her still fidgeting "for god sakes, your worse than a four year old." He said laughing as she looked up and glared daggers at him.

"AH HA" Tennyo said holding up a fork "this is what was poking me in the ass!" Tennyo shouted, making every body in the dinner looking at them.

"Oh god" Inuyasha said shaking his head in his hands.

"What?" Tennyo asked, looking around seeing all the people staring at her "Oh go back to your food, there's nothing to see here!" she shouted to them all, putting the fork down on the table.

"Tennyo, what do you want to eat?" he said noticing the waitress walking towards them, anything to get the people to stop staring them.

"Umm, how about cereal?" she asked, joking, but apparently he didn't catch it, as she watched him sigh and slam his head on the table. "I was joking Yasha, I don't care anything sounds good" she said rubbing her belly to prove her point.

&&&&&&&&&7

Jinx walked down the sidewalk, portfolio in hand, and keys jingling on her belt loop.

"Hey Jinx, did you enjoy class today?" a class mate said running up to Jinx waving her hand happily, with a huge smile on her face, Jinx disliked her, with her hyper ness always way to early in the morning and her 'I want to be your friend' attitude, she would have nothing of it.

"Grr" she replied walking away from the offending girl, making her way over to her car, and getting in, starting it up with a slow and tiring speed, she drove off to the job she new would wake her up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Inuyasha, do you think that we could possible watch something else?" Tennyo said, sitting on the couch in their apartment, watching an action movie, when all she wanted to do was watch anime.

They have been sitting there in the couch for five hours now, watching what he wanted to watch, and Tennyo was tired of it, she really wanted to watch her daily dose of anime, but he wouldn't let her.

"No" he replied, with his shoes kicked off and his sock covered feet wiggling with Tennyo's on the coffee table in front of them.

"Fine" Tennyo said grabbing the remote from him with lighting speed, and flipping the TV off, "if we can't agree on anything, than we watch nothing" she said stuffing the remote underneath her butt.

"You don't think I'll grab that?" he said pointing to her butt.

"Try it and you die" Tennyo glared at him watching as he slowly crawled over to her. "I'm warning you!" she said wanting to laugh.

She jumped when she felt his hand go underneath her and search for the remote, grabbing for it before he had a chance to find it, she held it over her head. "NO, you can't have it!" she laughed.

"You really think that holding over your head is going to stop me?" he asked reaching for it, only to have her push him always with her free hand.

"No!" Tennyo giggled when he started to tickle her, almost dropping the remote in the process.

"Give me the remote!" he laughed as she tried to squirm a way from him; he straddled her waist to keep her from getting away from him, forgetting completely why they were fighting in the first place, enjoying her laughter.

Just then the door opened, interrupting there fun.

"Hey, I'm home!" Jinx said, standing in the door way.

"How many dogs did you bring home today?" Tennyo asked, making Inuyasha give her a confused look.

"Four" Jinx answered without hesitation, letting the four dogs into their new home, and shouting the door when they were all in.

"She works at an animal shelter, and she has a soft heart, haven't you noticed all the dogs we have?" she gave him a look that clearly read 'what are you stupid?'

"No, not really" he said getting up off of her, and making his way around the couch to take a look at the dogs. "How many dogs do you guys have, and where are they?" he asked looking around

"We have eleven all together, but these guys make it fifteen" Jinx smiled, referring to the four dogs sitting in front of her. "And we keep them in our rooms when we go to bed, but usually we let them roam around the apartment, they're probably all still asleep."

(Jinx: To anyone who doesn't know me. I really do have fifteen dogs - Tennyo: So jealous!)

"I get first pick!" Tennyo said also getting up off of the couch and making her way over to the four large dogs, two dark brown labs, one yellow with long hair, and a white short haired and pointy ears.

"To late girl!" Jinx laughed, bending down and hugged one of the dark brown labs, with yellow eyes "I already clamed this one" she smiled as he licked her face.

"Damn you Jinx, I wanted that one!" Tennyo pouted.

"What are their names?" Inuyasha asked, bending down to pet the yellow haired dog.

"All of them or just these guys?" Jinx asked

"Just these guys" Inuyasha said.

"Well this on is Jake." Jinx said indicating to the one she was hugging. "The one your petting is Sponge, the other dark hared one is Zit, and the white haired one is Butch, if you want one you might want to choose now." Jinx said leaning towards him "Tennyo gets kind of greedy" she whispered to him, making him laugh.

"I'm not greedy, I just love dogs" Tennyo defended herself, petting Zit. "And I want this one, since you took Jake."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take Sponge here." Inuyasha said, rubbing the dog's ears.

"Hey that's fine, do you think Sesshy would want Butch" Jinx said titling her head towards the whit haired dog.

"Yeah" Inuyasha got an evil look on his face. "In fact let's put him in his room now."

&&&&&

Jinx: I got Jake, I got Jake, I got Jake (does dance around Tennyo)

Tennyo cries: why did my dog died last year?

Jinx: me sorry here, you need a hug from Jake (hands Tennyo Jake)

Danke,

Daniy jinx

You find out what all the other dogs names are later on

Since this is also mine story, I want a Newfoundlander named Woima (after my old newfie)

Jinx: oky doky (writes the name Woima on a dog tag and sticks it to a dog) there ya go, now you have a dog named Womia.

Tennyo: YAY (hugs dog)


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru rolled over still asleep in his bed. Feeling a very uneasy feeling as if something was staring at him, he slowly opened his tired eyes.

There in front of him was a pair of baby blue sad dog eyes. Letting his eyes adjust to the dark room; he found that the eyes belonged to a pointed eared dog, and a white large one at that.

Sighing, he sat up on his bed, patting the place next to him in a silent gesture that the dog was allowed on his bed. He watched as the large white haired dog jumped on the bed, causing it to dip from the weight, and making himself comfortable nest to his new master. Letting his large head fall on to his black silk boxer covered lap.

Looking at the dog's electric blue collar from a nametag, he was interrupted in his search by a soft knock at his door.

Giving a tired grunt the door opened.

"Are you descent?" Jinx asked, her head lightly resting against the slightly opened door.

Looking down at himself he was only wearing a pair boxers'. "Yeah" he called back; he figured that was descent enough.

Jinx opened the door all the way, and leaned against the doorframe. "His name is Butch" Jinx said watching as he petted the dog.

"What's he doing in my room?" he asked, looking up at her when she pushed of the door frame, shutting the door behind her with her foot, she figured since he was still in hid boxers' that he might want so privacy she walked over to the bed plopped down next to him.

"I gave him to you" Jinx smiled also petting the now in heaven dog.

"Thanks" he said, rubbing the dogs pointed ears, never once letting his emotionless makes disappear.

"You know, I wont tell any one if you smile" Jinx teased, playfully hitting him in the arm.

He looked up at her. She noticed something in his eyes, but couldn't put her finger on it.

They just sat there for a while, staring at each other. Then he began to lean into her.

"Uh" Jinx said, getting slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. "I think I better get going" she smiled as she got up off of his bed, the bed that he warmed up in his sleep. "I have to go back to my second half of art class, I just came home to drop off the new dogs" she said bending down to pet Butch, laughing nervously as she began to back towards the door rubbing the back of her neck.

She quickly turned around and opened the door as fast and graceful as she could. But being Jinx that was nearly impossible, she fumbled with the door handle for a bit, looking back behind her, and laughing. When all she wanted to do was get out and away from his heated gaze.

Finally getting the door open, she made a beeline for her room. Leaving the door swinging back and fourth in her wake.

Loud 'thuds' rang though the whole art class, making all the now entering students look to the back of the class. They were not at all surprised to see the class nut pounding her blue bandana head against her assigned table.

"thud Stupid, thud Stupid thud Stupid thud" Jinx chanted, pounding her head against the table of her art class. Wearing a pair of black baggy paint splattered jeans and a white wife beater, with a dark red flannel over it, he black flip flopped feet resting on the empty stool in front of the table in front of her.

"Jinx, what are you doing?" Her best friend Cindy asked, sitting in the set next to her.

"I'm thud pounding thud my thud head thud against thud the thud table.thud" Jinx said, stating the obvious.

"I can see that, but why?" Cindy said, stopping her friends head in mid pound on the hard wooden table.

Looking over at her best friend's kind face, the only other best friends she had other than Tennyo, she sighed. She new that telling her about what happened would make her feel ten times better then what she did now.

She and Cindy had known each other as long as they have both been going to college, they were the two that sat in the back of class a made fun of every body. Cindy may have been older than her, but to Jinx that was not an issue, she had a good time with her, they were best friends and that is all that mattered to Jinx. They had fun, they comforted each other when needed, and they were both out casts.

"You remember me telling you about the new roommates Tennyo and I got?" she said, making them sound like they were toys to her.

"Yeah" Cindy said, letting go of Jinx's head, sitting back in her stool getting in to a more comfortable sitting position. Wearing a pair of denim, paint splattered, Carpenters jeans and a worn out dark pink also paint splattered shirt. Her kind eyes signaling to Jinx that she was now comfortable and listening.

"Ok, so I got Sesshy a dog..."

"How many did you bring home this time?" Cindy had to know, she knew her friend had a soft heart, but fifteen dogs, geesh that was a lot.

"Four, but anyways, I brought home these dogs and his brother Yasha, said that maybe we should put one in his room." She said trying to remember. "So we did and I stood at the door way waiting for him to wake up while Tennyo and Yasha stood at the end of the hall waiting to hear him scream."

Cindy laughed, "That sounds like something you would do."

"So when we didn't hear a scream I knocked on the door, he let me in when he was only wearing these sexy, oh so hot black silk boxers." Jinx said gesturing with her hands the imaginary cures of her well-toned ass, making Cindy laugh again.

"He thanked me for the dog, and I swear to god Cindy he was leaning into kiss me"

"What did you do?" she asked, knowing full well that she probably made a run for it.

Jinx lightly blushed. "I bolted" she said quietly

"Jinx, Jinx, Jinx, Jinx, what are we going to do with you?"' she said, shaking her head.

"I thud don't thud know thud"

Sesshomaru walked into the hall outside his door, He didn't like the quite of his room, so he decided to go into the living room hoping that there was at least something on TV, wearing only a pair of grey worn out pajama pants, his hair down and flowing freely down his back, with his favorite book tucked underneath his arm and his new dog butch following on his heels.

Walking into the living room he noticed Jinx sitting crossed legged on the floor with her back resting on the couch behind her eating a small bowl of mac-n-chesse, in front of her laptop, which rested on the coffee table. She looked to be concentrating really hard on whatever was on that screen and what looked to be surrounded by ten sleeping very fat dogs. Wearing a white wife beater, and a pair of dark blue silk boxers, that looked suspiciously like his, with her glasses on top of her head.

"Hey Sesshy, borrowed a pair of your boxers, you don't mind do you? I hadn't had a chance to do my laundry this week" she said

Shaking his head, he walked over to the couch she was leaning against it, and laid down behind her, and opened his book and began to read, Butch plopped down and joined the other sleeping dogs surrounding Jinx.

"Want some?" Jinx asked turning around and offering a spoon full of cheese covered noodles.

"Sure" he said, as he opened his mouth. She slowly put the spoon in his mouth like you would baby, afraid she would hurt him, and watched as he bit down. Pulling the spoon from his mouth she turned back around and began to concentrate again on her computer screen, and eat the rest of her favorite food.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes both liking the others company, but still not liking the silence.

Reaching down Sesshomaru toke the spoon from Jinx just about the time when she was going to take a bit.

"Hey" Jinx pouted as she turned around to watch him eat her bite of food "that's mine."

"Not anymore" he said as he took the bowl out of her lap and began to eat the rest

"Fine see if I care!" she said a she turned back around and squinted at her screen.

"You know you do have glasses right?" he asked still eating her food.

"Yeah, but I don't know where they are?" she said trying her hardest to see what was on the screen, then all the sudden she could she. "What the hell?" she said as she reached up and found her glasses on her face.

"They were on top of your head." He said finishing the last bite and put the bowl on the coffee table.

Jinx took off her glasses, and turned around to jump on him, he let out a loud 'oaf' when she landed on his chest and straddled his hips. "Asshole" she said as he put his book on the floor, not once bothering the eleven dogs sleeping on the floor.

"I'm not the one who had her glasses on top of her head" he said lifting a delicate dark eyebrow, as an evil smirk spread across his emotionless face, and he began to tickle her sides.

She fell forward on his chest, giggling and trying to protect her sides. "Stop...Stop" she said in between giggles against his hard chest.

"What do I get out of it if I do?" he asked still tickling the out of breath girl on his chest.

"I'll...make...you ......mac-n-cheese...when. ...ever....you ...want it" She said laughing out of breath, still trying to protect her sides.

"Alright" he said as he stopped, but wrapped his arms around her still laughing form, and she did the same to him, resting her head on his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head.

They laid there in each other's arms for what seemed like forever, listening to each others comforting rhythmic breathing.

"Sesshy" Jinx called out when she felt his breathing go steady underneath her. "Sesshy" she called out again when she got no answer.

Lifting her head up she found the cutest thing she had ever seen in a very long time. He was asleep!

Quietly untangling her from his warm embrace, she sighed sadly when she missed it. Getting up off of him quickly, not to disturb him, she wasn't tired in the least bit or she would have just laid there and also fell asleep on his warm naked flesh.

Grabbing he favorite blanket from the back of the chair next to the soft, she lightly draped in on him. She smiled when he stirred slightly in his peaceful sleep.

Sighing yet again, she tiptoed over to him. Bending down she laid a gentle warm kiss on his forehead, whispering a goodnight to him in German.

Standing back up she began to walk away, she grabbed her laptop and newly found glasses on the coffee table. She patted her rear. All the dogs but one in the room jumped up and followed closely behind her.

As she was about to turn the corner to the hallway that they all shared there rooms in. she smiled at Butch when he jumped up on the couch, making him self comfortable at his masters feet.

As she rounded the corner she whispered one word

"Süß" and then she disappeared with her ten dogs down the hall.

Translations

Süß – sweetly in German

Tennyo: where was I all this time ...? Oh look a new coffeehouse runs to it and I planning to stay there till all the money is gone (no I mean not a coffee shop like the ones in Holland. Just because I'm from there doesn't mean I use it!)


End file.
